


clock watching

by bxbyfxcx



Series: 100 ways to say 'i love you' [13]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Caring Sebastian Smythe, Established Relationship, Eventual Fluff, French Sebastian Smythe, Light Angst, M/M, blaine is just a babie :(, mckinley doesnt exist in this seblaine world today okay guys, they're married and in love okay, who the fuck is kurt hummel?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 21:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19158886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bxbyfxcx/pseuds/bxbyfxcx
Summary: "Sorry I'm late."They both agreed that come hell or high water they would have this date. And Blaine was fucking late.





	clock watching

**Author's Note:**

> obviously i know nothing about district attorneys lol. cause we don’t even have DAs here in england?? 
> 
> also fun fact: the part were it says “Blaine winced and walked slowly towards the couch as if he was waiting for Sebastian to explode” i didn’t know the universal version of ‘kick off’ was and i literally had to google it lmaoooo

Sebastian had been planning this for weeks, they both took the day off work and Blaine was fucking late. Now don’t get Sebastian wrong he knows Blaine’s work life is a lot more hectic than his. Whilst Sebastian’s job was very demanding being a district attorney and all, Blaine was a god damn Broadway performer; dance rehearsals and singing his little heart out day and night. But they both agreed that come hell or high water they would have this date. And Blaine was fucking late.

He had gone out in the morning; Nick was visiting New York for the weekend and Blaine just  _ had  _ to show him all the new hotspots they’d found. Sebastian didn’t mind, it was nice seeing Blaine so excited for something again. He’d been a little drained of his usual pep recently, which was one of the main motivations for this dinner date. And he was fucking late.

Sebastian doesn’t easily fluster or get upset over trivial things but damn it, he needed this too. Work had been on his ass and he and Blaine felt like two ships in the night. Never seeing each other for any real interaction, Sebastian would get home from the office at 6pm and all they had time for was 20 minutes of small talk while Blaine was getting ready and a brief kiss, then Blaine was out the door for his evening show.

Sebastian had taken the day off work, cleaned the house from top to bottom, got all of their groceries. He was the perfect househusband and planned a whole three course meal, bought candles and scented bath salts. He went all out. Sebastian was sat on the couch, checking his watch every 0.3 seconds as if that would make time pass any faster. There was some nonsensical reality show on in the background and all of the food was just waiting oh so patiently to be cooked. He was twitchy and could feel himself getting more and more agitated as the clock hands mocked him.

Blaine’s keys could be heard rattling in the door before it swung open, Blaine practically falling into their apartment. Sebastian sat up but didn’t look at Blaine, instead stared at his phone, as nonchalantly as possible.

“Sebastian.” Blaine said weakly. He was taking his bag and coat off, never taking his eyes off the other man. Sebastian finally looked up, a vacant stare that Blaine hadn’t seen in years on his face. He was looking right through Blaine. The upset clear as  day on his face.

Blaine winced and walked slowly towards the couch as if he was waiting for Sebastian to explode and begin shouting. He didn’t however, instead he stayed sat down, with his arms now crossed petulantly across his chest, clearly wanting Blaine to grovel. It was childish and Sebastian knew it and he absolutely knew that after this was resolved, Blaine would rip the shit out of him for getting so wound up, but for now, he was here.

“ Seb .” Blaine tried again, poking his thigh softly.

“You’re late.” Was the sharp reply Blaine got. Blaine winced again and sat down close to Sebastian, he tugged at the sleeve of Sebastian’s soft jumper and pouted slightly at the lack of response.

“Seb. I’m sorry I just lost track of time with Nick and before I knew it, it was 7pm and I was running back here. I stranded Nicky in Times Square, left him to fend for himself and find his hotel alone.” Blaine tried to joke but Sebastian wasn’t taking the bait. Sebastian rolled his eyes and scoffed lightly. He was twirling his ring around his finger, fully refusing to look at Blaine. He was really laying it on thick and Blaine was getting frustrated now too.

“Look Sebastian, I know this was meant to be a special night but I just lost track of time, okay? Will you at least look at me!” Blaine grabbed his chin and forced him to turn his head. He bit back a gasp as he saw Sebastian’s eyes slightly watery and going red. Sebastian glared at him slightly then stood up roughly. He walked into the kitchen and Blaine sighed before following him timidly.

Sebastian was taking the already prepped food out of the  tupperware boxes and cooking them. Blaine bit his lip and felt his gut churning. He hated upsetting Sebastian. Not that it was a regular occurrence. The only other time Blaine seriously upset Sebastian was when Blaine thought he’d proposed to him as a joke.

He walked behind the taller man and wrapped his arms around his torso, resting his forehead between Sebastian’s shoulder blades.

“ _ I’m sorry I’m late _ .” he mumbled sadly. He felt Sebastian sigh and shift in his hold. He stepped back and Sebastian grabbed some plates and cutlery, silently plating up the food.

“It’s okay, B.” he finally spoke. Blaine could’ve cried he was so relieved. He looked up at the man and Sebastian looked back at him, green eyes finally meeting hazel. His eyes were twinkling in the artificial kitchen light, the barely held tears making them look extra bright. Blaine waited with bated breath for Sebastian to speak again.

“Go sit down, I’ll bring your food in.” Sebastian smiled for the first time that day, a tired little smile but one that lit up his face regardless. Blaine smiled back then nodded once, turning to go sit at their small table that was barely used for meals anymore. Sebastian had put a table cloth over it and there was a tall candle in a glass holder, waiting to be lit. Blaine felt his heart break again; Sebastian had really gone above and beyond for him and he was fucking late.

Sebastian came through with two plates of food and a bottle of wine under his arm. He set them down and opened the wine, letting it breathe before pouring it into their fanciest wine glasses, a housewarming gift from Blaine’s mother.

“Are we okay?” Blaine squeaked out, looking up at Sebastian, still nervous. Sebastian sighed and rolled his neck. He offered up a hand and Blaine took it immediately. Sebastian ran his fingers along Blaine’s knuckles, a lovely habit he’d acquired over the years.

“Yes. We’re good, killer.” he smiled, “I’m sorry I got so mad, I was just really looking forward to this and it felt like you forgot about me when you weren’t here.” He tilted his head and looked at Blaine pensively.

Blaine felt his heart lurch and got a sickly feeling in the pit of his stomach. He tightened his grip on Sebastian’s hand and tried to convey all the feelings he couldn’t put into words into the gesture.

“I’m sorry.” he said, lamely. Sebastian smiled again and shook his head. He brought Blaine’s hand up to his lips and pressed a flurry of soft kisses to his knuckles.

“No more apologies.” He let Blaine’s hand go and gestured to the table dramatically, “Now, I’ve made us a delicious meal and there’s dessert waiting in the fridge so let’s enjoy the food and have a devastatingly cute, incredibly gay date night and later on you can make sweet, sweet loving to me in repent.” Sebastian shook his shoulders sassily and smirked. Blaine laughed gratefully and took a big breath in, gathering himself together again.

“Sounds good to me.” Blaine smiled. He raised a wine glass and Sebastian clinked his against it, “To my amazing husband and better time management.” he toasted. Sebastian laughed loudly, the room brightened a little and Sebastian looked happier instantly.

“Cul sec!” he saluted back, a grin on his face as they drank, never breaking eye contact. Blaine giggled at the cheer, it never failed to make him laugh after all.

They made goo-goo eyes over the dinner and Sebastian made a show of hand feeding Blaine some of his food. Sebastian ran them a bath and bragged about getting the most expensive bath salts for him, Blaine praising him like a child making Sebastian huff but smile a little. 

They sat together in the lusciously hot water and sank into each other. They watched as the stresses of the day swirled down the drain with the water and then made their way to their bedroom, Sebastian opened the door with a flourish revealing the flower petals scattered across the floor and new bedsheets and a few of Blaine’s favourite scented candles lit.

Blaine was totally enamoured with the man in front of him and vowed to never be late again.

**Author's Note:**

> is the repitition of 'fucking late' annoying or poetic? cause i was going for poetic but i'll settle for annoying too lol :D
> 
> ~
> 
> my tumblr is a hot mess but if u wanna go it's just [@bxbyfxcx](http://www.tumblr.com/blog/bxbyfxcx) if u go there bc of a fic send me a message and tell me!
> 
> pls feel free to comment or just leave a lil kudos :^)
> 
> 13/100


End file.
